


Epiphany

by Lysambre



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Job Fridays Challenge, Comment Fic, M/M, PWP, Picture inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysambre/pseuds/Lysambre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had just returned from one more “Planet Mud” when the alarm sounded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Mischief5, all remaining mistakes are mine.

They had just returned from one more “Planet Mud” when the alarm sounded. All the doors around the gateroom began sealing themselves, and apparently, from what they were hearing in their earpieces, only the gateroom.

 

Great, not only had it been Planet Mud number seventy-three but it had also earned the title of Planet Infectious number six.

 

Rodney turned around to look at Sheppard; he had thrown his head back and Rodney couldn’t help but follow the line from his throat to his collar as the colonel let out a groan of disgust at the situation they found themselves in. Obviously, he was pissed at losing his bet with Lorne as, so far, they were the only team to have avoided the decontamination showers.

 

His teammates, usually the most beautiful people he had ever worked with, were all in various states of disarray. Ronon had lost a boot and was covered in mud from feet to waist; Teyla, ever so graceful Teyla, had slipped and landed face first in a big puddle of the stuff; and Sheppard -- Rodney had to stifle a smile -- Sheppard’s hair was _flat_! Rodney wasn’t quite sure what the muck was, but if it was powerful enough to flatten The Hair, it had to be stronger than most polymers on Earth!

 

 

The hazmat medical team came in the gateroom, carrying the two portable decontamination shower-tents with them. Teyla followed Ronon in the first one, which left Rodney to share with Sheppard.

 

Rodney felt really grateful to Lorne’s team for having been the first ones to bring some infectious mud back to Atlantis, as the first time around they had had very little to protect themselves from outsiders’ eyes as they were given the decontamination showers. The protocols had been changed afterward, and not only did they have the tents for protection, but the gateroom and surrounding balconies were also emptied before the medical Team left from the infirmary.

 

Sheppard was already under the water, still fully clothed, and Rodney was going to do the same as the mud was so sticky, it felt he couldn’t even separate his jacket from his shirt. They  both scrubbed the muck away, taking each piece of clothing off once they could manage it, and finally, Rodney was stark naked.  He risked an eye toward Sheppard and found himself mesmerized by the view.

 

Sheppard was down to his underwear, and as he lifted a hand to take them off, Rodney saw the shape of his beautiful cock outlined by the wet cloth. It was gone in an instant when the colonel finished undressing, but that picture was burned in Rodney’s mind forever. He had never seen anything so erotic before.

 

He realised he was still staring at Sheppard’s cock, and feeling his cheeks burn, he raised his eyes to find himself even more entranced by the man in front of him. Head thrown back in the water, Sheppard was washing his hair, completely ignorant to the fact that he was turning Rodney’s world on a completely new axis. The strong muscular arms, the long and lean torso, the legs of a runner -- the man was simply breathtaking.

 

How had Rodney never realised that before? Had he been so into the joy of having friends that he had not realised Sheppard could be more than that? Had it been the proximity of Ronon, handsome and strong, or Teyla, so lovely and gracious, that had made him overlook the colonel? He had no idea, but the Pandora's Box had most definitely been open, and now he just wanted. He wanted to touch, to taste, to feel, to give and to take; he wanted it all.

 

So taken with his own thoughts, he only realised Sheppard -- _John_ \-- had stopped moving after he called Rodney’s name a few times.

 

When he lifted his eyes again, away from that beautiful body, he was faced with surprise at first -- no wonder, given how he had been surprised himself. Then John’s face changed, probably just as Rodney's had; he, too, took a good look, and Rodney happily left himself open to the scrutiny. When his eyes came back to Rodney’s, he could see John’s want as plain as his own.

 

They took a step toward each other. John’s hand found its way to Rodney’s hip, and Rodney's bent head rested on John’s collarbone, breathing in the smell of freshly cleaned skin.

 

They broke apart when the medical team signalled the next stage; they all had to go through the disinfection part of the showers now, one after the other.

 

John took his hand, though, and he followed, discovering he had been doing that all along without ever realising it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture (NSFW) :
> 
>  


End file.
